1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rollable display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a rollable display device having a structure to maintain an unrolled state of a flexible display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display panel that is bendable or foldable (hereinafter, referred to as a flexible display panel) has been actively developed. In addition, a foldable or rollable display device using the flexible display panel has been suggested.
The flexible display panel of the rollable display device may display an image while being in an unrolled state. When the use of the rollable display device has ended, the rollable display device may be rolled up.